vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kokabiel
Summary Kokabiel is one of the leaders of the Fallen Angels and Grigori, serving as an antagonist within the series. He strongly believes that the Fallen Angels as the most powerful race and strives to prove it, constantly trying to spark off another war in the process. The other Fallen Angel leaders didn't approve of Kokabiel's love for war, with Azazel opposing it and resulting with the former despising Azazel's love for peace. He is shown to be arrogant and boasts a lot of confidence in his power. He now resides in Cocytos, where he became and remains sealed, which was caused by Vali. Power and Stats Tier: 8-A | '''Possibly 7-C''' Name: Kokabiel Classification: Fallen Angel Powers and Abilities: Immense Strength, Immense Light Weapon Skill, Steel Feathers, Immense Durability, Master Swordsman, Magic, Flight Origin: High School DxD Gender: Male Destructive Capacity: Multi-City Block Level+ '''(Casually destroyed the gym with a single light spear) Possibly Town Level''' (Stated to be capable of destroying Kuoh Town with ease; note that the light novel says 'region' implying the area around Kuoh Town would be destroyed too) Speed: Hypersonic+ '''(Easily held his own against the Gremory Team and was only defeated because of Vali taking him down by dividing his power three times which only left him with 1/8 of his true power) '''Durability: '''Multi-City Block Level+' (Took a hit from Rias' Power of Destruction which was Boosted to Ultimate class strength, Azazel stated that no matter how many times Issei Boosted at that time, he would not have been able to defeat him) | Possibly '''Town Level' Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Class GJ Standard Equipment: None Weaknesses: Arrogance Notable Attacks Immense Strength: As a Cadre of the Fallen Angels, Kokabiel can create weapons of light with ease, and likely wields power equivalent to a Satan-Class Devil. This was shown when Kokabiel was able to easily overwhelm the Occult Research Club alone and Azazel stated that at that time Kokabiel was so strong that Issei was incapable defeating him no matter how many times he boosted his power with Boosted Gear. When he fought Vali Lucifer during the latter's retrieval of him, Vali noted that his power after being divided three times by Divine Dividing is now that of a mid-class fallen angel indicating that Kokabiel is eight times stronger than one. Immense Light Weapon Skill: Kokabiel is very proficient in using his light-based weapons, being able to create light spears that are larger than Kuoh Academy itself. Steel Feathers: He can also fire the feathers of his wings as projectiles to pierce his opponents with the feathers being as hard as steel. Also capable of using his wings for both offense and defense, shown when he fought Occult Research Club. Immense Durability: Kokabiel was able to take Rias' attack that was boosted many times by Issei's Boosted Gear with only slight burns. Master Swordsman: Kokabiel has shown that he is also skilled in swordsmanship, being able to fend off both Yuuto and Xenovia at the same time with just his light swords while Yuuto wielded his balance breaker, the Sword of Betrayer which is a Holy Demonic Sword and Xenovia wielding Durandal, a holy sword said to have power on par with Excalibur. Magic: Kokabiel possesses some skill in magic where he was able to summon a few Cerberus from the Underworld for the Occult Research Club to fight against before joining the battle himself. Flight: Being a Fallen Angel, Kokabiel can fly using his wings. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Light Users Category:Angels Category:Swordsmen Category:Magic User Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:High School DXD